A New Start
by Rose DiVerona
Summary: Oneshot. Sam finally gathers the courage to talk to Rosie Cotton. And they start their life together. Just a short, fluffy fic.


A/N: I watched a ton of Lord of the Rings over the weekend, so now I'm in a very LotR mood. Sam is my favorite character for more than one reason, and I felt like writing a little one-shot about him and his life after the Fellowship. Not an in-depth study, really, just a little pleasure-fic to get my feelings out. Based around the movie, not the book. But I've read the books, and Sam really did have 13 children with Rosie.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. J.R.R. Tolkien wrote the books, Peter Jackson wins for the movies.

* * *

**A New Start**

The bar was loud and full of chatter that surrounded the four young hobbits. Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin reveled in the familiar and long-missed taste of good Shire beer. Though they themselves had been changed in the past year and a month, it was comforting to know some things had not. This was one of them.

Sam glanced up at the counter of the bar. A pretty, red-haired hobbit stood behind it, smiling a bright smile while wiping down a glass. He remembered telling Frodo, when he thought he was going to die in the fires of Mordor's destruction, that if he was ever going to marry anyone, it would be her - Rosie Cotton. Seeing her there brought on a sudden determined feeling, and he stood up, and with a purposeful air, strode forward. He could feel his friends' surprise as they shifted in their seats to watch him go.

Rosie looked up as he reached the bar, smiling welcomingly.

"Samwise Gamgee! I thought I'd never see your face again!"

He smiled easily. "Well, I'm back, and with any luck it'll be for good. I never want to step out of the Shire again!"

"Have a seat, and I'll get you something." A moment later, she plopped down a mug of beer. "On the house."

"Join me?" he asked.

Her cheeks reddened, and a pleased smile curled her lips. "Why not?"

She came around the counter, clutching a glass of her own, and took a seat beside him. For a moment, they surveyed each other over the rims of their glasses.

Rosie chuckled. "You've changed, Sam. I used to wonder if you were ever going to talk to me. You were the shyest hobbit in the Shire, a year ago. Now…"

"Now I'm not?" he asked, somewhat surprised at how easy it was to talk to her. Next to Orcs and great kings, Rosie wasn't such a feat after all.

Her brown eyes surveyed him thoughtfully. "No. Not anymore." She took a sip of her beer and leaned forward. "Sam…where have you been the past thirteen months? There have been all kinds of rumors…"

"Then why ask?" he asked lightly, his face darkening slightly at even the mention of the cause of his prolonged absence from the Shire.

She hesitated. "I want to hear the real story. From someone who was there. You and Frodo Baggins and Pippin Took and Merry Brandybuck just disappeared. No one knew why you left or where you went."

He sighed. "I'm not ready to talk about it just yet. It's a long, hard story. But I promise I'll tell you it someday, if you're up to hearing it."

Rosie nodded in acceptance. "All right. When the time is right, then."

"You…" he gathered up his courage, "You wouldn't mind me coming around an afternoon this week, would you?"

Her face lit up. "No. It would be a pleasure." She stood. "I'd better get back to work. And I think your friends are looking for you."

Sam turned to see Pippin and Merry sneaking peeks over at the pair. Frodo, at least, had the decency to look inconspicuous in his spying. He blushed and felt a kiss brush against his cheek. Turning, he caught Rosie's wink as she moved away.

--

On Tuesday, Sam found himself at Rosie's front door. He knocked and heard footsteps in the hallway. The door opened to reveal a smiling Rosie.

"Sam!" she exclaimed.

"Would you care to go on a walk with me?" he offered.

She smiled and linked her arm with his. "I would be honored."

--

Over the next few months, Sam often visited Rosie at home or at the bar. She was a pleasure to be with, and they always found things to talk about. The second month of the courting, Sam gathered up the courage to tell Rosie the story of his journey in the Fellowship, and with Frodo to Mordor. Rosie was a wonderful listener, reacting at just the right times. From then on, the two could talk about anything.

Sam knew he was falling in love with Rosie. It wasn't long before he asked her to marry him. She said yes, and they were married one beautiful spring morning, with half the Shire in attendance.

--

Sam and Rosie lived long, happy lives together in the Shire. They had thirteen children, and raised them with all the love parent hobbits should show their hobbitlings.

Sam would never forget the Fellowship of the Ring and all the adventures on the journey to Mordor. Upon reflecting years later, he was surprised to discover he was not sorry he had eavesdropped on Frodo and thrust himself into the venture. There had been many new experiences, some more enjoyable than others, and plenty of new friends. But he _was _glad to be home again in the Shire, with a full belly and a pipe in his mouth!

* * *

A/N: So...first LotR fic, but I like the genre. I might put up a multi-chapter fic someday. I may even expand on this one - make Sam and Rosie's story more than a one-shot? Review!


End file.
